onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kano Country
Rename to Country of Flowers Unless both translations I've read of the latest chapter are wrong, it should be "Country" not "County." Memnarc (talk) 02:12, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I think this should actually be just "Kano Kuni", since from what I understand, this country is supposed to be China, much like "Wano Kuni" is Japan. Or Kano Country, but whatever. http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=38654&p=2867422&viewfull=1#post2867422 Giant Shy Guy (talk) 06:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC) That's still speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 05:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) We should just wait it out, since (as ST said), as of now this is still speculation. WU out - 09:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC) For every contradiction I see... Eh, whatever. It's much obvious that it's supposed to be China Island. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 15:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I agree, but unfortunately the Wiki allows no speculation... WU out - 16:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Prove its meant to be China Island then, Mr. Oda. SeaTerror (talk) 00:13, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Again: "For every contradiction I see..." 1) The link I provided is enough. 2) Mr. Oda? Lol. 3) Hints =/= speculation. Much like how Absa is Absalom with the ship and all, or Zaitochi Fujitora. It's much obviously hinted - it does not equal speculation. Note that I am fine with waiting for some sort of done deal, the only reason I even replied is how hilariously broken saying "Prove it, Mr. Oda" is, and how contradicting that is, most especially with a wiki of all places. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 01:57, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Just ignore ST Shy. Even if it is obvious though (it is), we wait for confirmation. 02:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) The link? Obviously Aohige is Oda then. SeaTerror (talk) 02:31, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Aohige is usually right about things like this. Even so, we wait. Stop messing around ST. 02:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Stop assuming I'm "trolling", Galaxy. If people say things as "fact" then its speculation like what Giant did. Even Aohige said "probably" which shows its speculation either way. SeaTerror (talk) 02:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Never said you were trolling. You are messing around. 02:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh I get it. You tried to troll me. Carry on then. SeaTerror (talk) 08:24, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Kanokuni http://i.imgur.com/oiGc303.png from Chapter 719, pag 10. Here we get an image of a chinesing palace where Chinjao recovered after the defeat against Garp. Also this Kanokuni image seems to share the same landscape of the iced continent where Chinjao had buried his treasure. 11:46, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I don't see that on page 10 nevermind throughout the whole chapter but by looking at your picture It does look similar to the land where Chinjao was but i don't think that's the Flower Country --Admiral Sugar (talk) 12:05, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Name Why do we translate the name of this country? We don't translate any other kingdom or island names. Also, translating the name removes the connection to Wano Country. Not even Viz translated this. So yeah, I suggest we rename this to "Kano Country". 03:07, May 22, 2015 (UTC) I support this notion. /o/ Also wanted to point out that the "no" in "Kano" is in katakana, so it might not translate to "country of flowers" to begin with. Similar to Torino Kingdom being left as "Torino" instead of being translated to "kingdom of birds." MizuakiYume (talk) 03:29, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, don't translate the name, keep the names of kingdoms and islands consistent. 14:21, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Ogreed.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:30, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, can't deny that, but this one does come in kanji (花), unlike Wano Country. We'd still have to sort things out in Forum:Consistency in Translation. 02:56, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Fourthed. Yata is right that this name is in Kanji, though. Yata is so right in fact, that I'm moving this conversation to Forum:Consistency in Translation. 21:31, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Questions *Is it true? The Chinjao Family reveals that the Kano Country is in the New World. *Does VIZ Media translate the country as Kano Country, or Kano Kingdom? --Klobis (talk) 04:19, July 18, 2015 (UTC) All the citations relating to Kano country, the Happo Navy, and the Jewel Ice Sheet being in the New World were incorrect. If it was stated elsewhere, they might still be. However, until we find new Citations, we have no idea where they are. Check your facts, people. I have no idea about VIZ, but I've made this an active discussion so someone who does know should be able to help. 12:56, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Kuro checked it and they use "Kingdom of Kano". Moving the location discussion to Talk:New World because it turns out quite a lot of locations may not have proper sources. 16:23, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Road from Dressrosa As seen in the mini-series "The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet", how has the Happo Navy navigated so fast from Dressrosa to Kano Country? Can they go through the Calm Belt? I did not know whether to talk about this here or in the Happo Navy's discussion.Cdavymatias (talk) 22:11, September 24, 2017 (UTC) It has been around a month since Dressrosa. Otherwise, nothing to say that wouldn't be speculation. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:13, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Should we mention it in the Happo Navy's Trivia? Cdavymatias (talk) 19:37, September 25, 2017 (UTC)